Mitchie's Sister
by xoxonickjonas
Summary: When Mitchie's sister, Nicole, goes to Camp Rock with Mitchie she knows she'll hate it! Divas, drama, and Connect three...ugh! When Nicole and Nate meet they become instant enemies! Will these enemies become..friends? Nate/OC a little Smitchie Jason/Ella
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea and I just HAD to write it down. Let me know if u want me to continue **

**NO! Nicole is not played my Nicole Anderson! haha!**

_Nicole POV_

I looked out the window of my mom's catering van. My sister, Mitchie, was bouncing up and down with excitement. Yep, you guessed it, we are going to Camp Rock whoop-de-doo. Hey! Don't give me that look! I love music and making music I sing, play guitar, piano and I write. Oh! By the way I'm Nicole Torres and I have brown (really brown not like Mitchie's light shade) with brown eyes. I'm about the same height as Mitchie. My sister, by the way, has black hair and she cut it she saids the style 'fits her' more. Oh, your probably wondering if I love music then why don't I want to go to Camp Rock? Well,

Mitchie told me about her drama

The kids are divas

Connect 3 goes there

There's that look again! Oh, you all must be C3 lovers….well I think they're wannabes. The bad thing? I have to be NICE to Shane! I have no other choice….my sister is dating him….ugh

"We're here!" Mitchie yelled.

I rolled my eyes, "Yippee." I said in a dull tone.

She turned to me with the smile still on her face, "You know your excited."

I rolled my eyes again and turned to my window. Ok, I was A LITTLE excited. We got our bags and said goodbye to our mom as we went towards the 'Beach Jam' stage where everyone seemed to be. Everyone waved at Mitchie but looked at me weirdly. Was there something in my teeth? Was there bird poop on my guitar case? Then it hit me.

"You didn't tell anyone you had a sister, did you?" I asked turning to Mitchie.

She started to blush as I rolled my eyes. I've been doing that A LOT lately.

"Sorry!"

I forgave her when some preppy lady came on stage.

"Hey campers! I'm Dee la Duke….."

She explained the Jams, the cabin assignment list, junk like that. I zoned out.

XXX

_Nate POV_

"C'mon we're late!" Shane yelled as we ran through camp to find the stage.

Correction, Jason and Shane are running. I'm walking. To be honest, I have no desire to be here mainly because I have better things to do then teach classes at some camp. Shane made me go thinking it would help me find a girlfriend, I tired to tell him the Mitchie thing was luck and I'm not lucky, seriously. When we got to the stage all the campers were already going there separate ways.

"Oh man!" Shane said scanning for Mitchie.

"You'll find her later, now c'mon!" Jason said pulling Shane away.

I looked after the and followed. That's when I noticed a sexy girl (A/N haha Nate is going to be a pig 4 half the story) struggling.

XXX

_Nicole POV_

_5 Minutes Earlier_

Dee La Prep dismissed us and everyone started to dispatch. I picked up my guitar case and duffle bag up when a brown hair girl ran over to us.

"CAITLYN!" Mitchie yelled hugging her.

Caitlyn let go, "I missed ya!"

Who is she? Mitchie and Caitlyn turned towards me.

"Nicole, this is Caitlyn." Mitchie smiled.

Caitlyn smiled too, "Hi ya!"

I just waved. Ok, I wasn't good at meeting new people, sue me! Caitlyn just smiled at me then turned back to Mitchie.

"You, me, and Nicole have the same cabin together!"

Mitchie smiled, "Cabin 17?"

Caitlyn nodded and squealed.

"Let's go!" Mitchie yelled.

The two girls ran away. Caitlyn had her stuff but Mitchie left her huge suitcase. I sighed, why do I have to be such a good sister? I picked up my duffle bag and swung it to my shoulder, then I held my guitar case, now the hard part. I tried to pick up Mitchie's GIGANTIC suitcase just causing me to fall. Epic fail. I grabbed the bag, I was still on the ground, when I heard a voice.

"Need help?"

I looked up to see Nate Grey. Crap.

* * *

**let me know if I should continue!**

**REVIEW! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

__

Nicole POV

I glared up at the ego rock star that stood above me. There was two things I could do. One, act nicely to this....guy OR speak my mind. You guessed right if you picked number two.

"Not from you." I said firmly.

Nate's soft, probably fake, expression turned into a mad expression.

"Well excuse me Miss Prissy."

I got up from the ground. It was time to teach this guy a lesson.

"Jerk off."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

Nate put his hands up, "I'm not wasting my time." With that, he walked off.

I smirked and picked up my duffle, guitar case, and Mitchie's suite case. Take that Nate Grey.

XXX

_Nate POV_

Ugh! What a bitch! Shake it off Nate, I told myself. I went to the 'Cabin Assignment' board and looked for my cabin.

Cabin 17: Mitchie Torres, Caitlyn Gellar, Nicole Torres

Hmm. I didn't know Mitchie has a sister, maybe she's nice unlike that other chick. I started looking for my cabin again.

Cabin 18: Tess Tyler, Elle Perez, Margret Dupree

Cabin 19: Shane Grey, Nate Grey, and Jason Grey

I started walking to cabin 19.

XXX

_Nicole POV_

I put my back to the cabin door making it swing open. I understand they were probably too busy to hear me kn- they were jumping on there hands and knees on the bottom bunks. Nice.

"There you are Nicole what took you?" Mitchie asked getting off the bed.

I dropped her suite case to the floor, Mitchie bit her lip in a 'Oops' way. I smiled a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah." I said as I put my duffle and guitar case on the bunk that Mitchie got off.

Caitlyn hopped off and walked over to me.

"So do you song write like Mitchie?" She asked with a smile.

I nodded, "Yep."

We all started talking about writing and Caitlyn's producing when Mitchie gasped.

"Nicole I promised Shane we would have dinner with him and Nate and Jason." She said grabbing my arm.

I rolled my eyes. Great, I already had my does of Nate I KNOW I don't need another.

"Mitchie I don't really-stop!" She was doing the puppy dog face. She knows I can't resist that!

I sighed, "Fine."

Mitchie smiled and hugged me. We said goodbye to Caitlyn and walked out.

XXX

_Nate POV_

I slumped in my chair. Shane, Jason, and I sat at a table in the Mess Hall. We were waiting for Mitchie and her sister, Nicole. The only reason why I haven't ran out of the mess hall was because I wanted to see if she was hot. Shane's face lit up.

"Mitchie over here!" He yelled waving his hands in the air.

It only took a few seconds for Mitchie to appear at our table. Next to her was that girl form earlier today. Oh don't tell me.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said.

* * *

**Review plz :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long...school :-P lol **

_Nicole POV_

"You've got to be kidding me." Those were the words that Nate said right when Mitchie and I walked up to him, Shane, and Jason.

What a gentleman right? What was up with this guy? He has everything and yet he feels the need to hate me, well I hate him back so it's even.

"Whatever, Grey." I rolled my eyes. Mitchie, Shane, and Jason were too busy catching up as Nate and I stared off.

"I feel bad for Mitchie. She has to spend everyday with you." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I feel bad for every girl who has a crush on what they think is Nate Grey." I said as I imitated his smug expression as I checked my nails.

He put down his fist, which were still clutched, and said, in a defensive tone, "Oh yeah! Well I feel bad for the guys who think they know you."

I raised an eyebrow, "They do know me because I don't act and if I did I would be good at it unlike you." I said with a smirk.

Nate was about to say something but luckily Mitchie interrupted. Thank goodness, I ran out of mean comments for this boy.

"Shane, Jason, Nate this is my sister Nicole Torres." She smiled moving to my side.

Nate rolled his eyes and said, "We met," then in a mumble added, "Sadly."

I pretended like I didn't hear him and smiled at Jason and Shane.

"Nice to meet you." Ok so maybe I lied a bit but eh.

We all sat down and talked, well Jason, Shane, Mitchie, and I talked Nate was just giving me death glares. Couldn't he just act like he wanted to be here? I mean I am for my sister and he's not doing it for Shane or even Jason, who turned out to be very nice guys, unlike Nate. Jason took an apple from Shane's tray and began to toss it around.

"So do you write songs too?" He asked taking a bite.

I nodded, "Yep. I'm working on one now."

Jason nodded as he took a huge bite of his apple. Shane shook his head at him but smiled back at me.

"Are you going to sing it at Beach Jam tomorrow?"

Oh jeez. Singing in front of people I don't even know? Don't get me wrong, I love to sing in front of crowds and I sung at my school talent show….but those were people who I knew since kindergarten. I just shrugged.

"I don't know." I said looking down at my tray with a shy smile on my face.

Mitchie nudged me, "C'mon Nicole! I hear you sing, your amazing!"

"Yeah to a frog maybe." I heard Nate mumble.

Once again, I chose to ignore it. No way was this dude going to ruin my day or anyone else's. I looked at Shane, Jason, then Mitchie and sighed.

"I'll think about it."

Mitchie mini hugged me. We continued to eat dinner which contained many death glares from a certain Nate Grey. After dinner we all said our goodbyes as Mitchie and I walked back to our cabin. She smiled.

"Well….?" She asked.

I looked at her confused, "Well what?"

She stepped in front of me, "Do you like them?" She smiled hugely.

I nodded, "Shane and Jason seem nice."

Mitchie went back to the side of me and we continued walking to our cabin. She raised an eyebrow.

"What about Nate?"

I rolled my eyes, "Please don't get me started."

Mitchie giggled slightly and put her arm around my neck as we continued to walk.

XXX

_Nate POV_

Thank God that dinner is over. That Nicole chick is annoying as Jason on a birdhouse craving. After Mitchie and it (yes Nicole is an it) left Jason, Shane and I started walking out. When we were outside I continued to walk but Shane stopped me.

"What?" I said looking at him.

"You need to be nicer." He said crossing his arms.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking only to be stopped again. "Nate." Shane spoke more firmly.

I gave him a questioning look. Shane just let out a sigh and walked off ahead of us. I smirked and continued to walk only to be stopped again by, surprise, Jason.

"What?!" I demanded.

"Dude, you know how much Shane loves Mitchie. You need to get along with Nicole. Please for Shane's sake?" He pleaded.

Ugh. This is when I have to do the right thing then we hug. I sighed and pasted a huge smile on my face.

"Sure."

Jason smiled, patted my shoulder, and went to catch up with Shane. I smirked as I uncrossed my fingers and walked to catch up with them.

* * *

**Just in case u didn't get the last part, he crossed his fingers so he was lying. **

**Review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here ya go :-D**

**Oh and Bryan is played by Robbie Amell (who was Drew in Picture This which I don't own BTW lol)**

_Nicole POV_

I stood on stage in front of the whole entire camp. My guitar in hand, a microphone stand in front of me, but my mouth was frozen. I felt like I couldn't speak. Everyone's eyes were on me waiting for me to sing or at least strum a cord.

"Nicole…."

I clutched onto my guitar as if it was the only thing I had left for protection.

"Nicole?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran off stage to the backstage area an-

"NICOLE!!!!"

"AHHH!" I shot up from my bunk causing me to hit my head. "Ow." I moaned as I rubbed it.

Mitchie covered her mouth from laughing as Caitlyn had smiled.

"You ok?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Well get dressed we need to head to the mess hall." Mitchie smiled uncovering her mouth

I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. I got ready then went to my trunk. I took out Capri's and a purple shirt with a keyboard across it. I put on some black converse. We started walking to the mess hall when a guy came behind Caitlyn and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" He smiled.

"Hey Bryan." Caitlyn smiled.

Bryan uncovered her eyes. He was tall and a little tan with black short hair. He also had brown eyes and was wearing a sky blue t-shirt with the Camp Rock logo on it with jeans and converse. Point blank, he's HOT! Caitlyn turned to Mitchie and I.

"Bryan, Mitchie and Nicole, Mitchie and Nicole, Bryan." She smiled at us three.

Bryan smiled, "So you're the famous Mitchie."

She nodded, "Yep."

He turned to me. Holy crap! He's the hottest thing I have ever seen! Sadly, I completely froze. Mitchie snapped her fingers in front of my eyes and I shook my head.

"Uh- and I'm her sister." I smiled.

He chuckled, "Nice to meet you…" He shook my hand. He then looked at Mitchie, "I mean both of you."

Holy crappers we shared a moment! I smiled at him as he smiled at me. Mitchie bit her lip but was still smiling as she looked between Bryan. Caitlyn smiled as if this was her plan all along. I shook my head to get back into reality.

"Want to have breakfast with us?" I asked pointing to the Mess Hall behind me.

His smile faded, "I wish I could, but I promised Brown I would help set the stage up for Beach Jam tonight."

Ok Nicole, try to hide your disappointment. "Oh...ok." That sucked.

Bryan smiled through, "Maybe we have some sessions together."

My smiled reappeared. "Yeah!" Whoa. That sounded WAY to happy. I cleared my throat, "I mean…Yeah."

He laughed softly. Well, at least he thinks I'm funny. "I'll see you around." He smiled nodding at Mitchie and Caitlyn.

I bit my lip and waved at Bryan as he walked towards Brown cabin. Mitchie and Caitlyn went next to me and smiled.

"You got it bad." Mitchie said nudging me.

I shoved her with a smile, "Shut up!"

Mitchie and Caitlyn laughed as we walked to the Mess Hall. Suddenly, I'm looking forward to my sessions.

XXX

_Nate POV_

I yawned as Shane, Jason, and I entered the Mess Hall. Who in the world gets up at 9AM in the SUMMER?! This is why I hate camp. I grabbed a tray and looked at my options. Yuck, yuck, yuck, what is that? Eww, gross. Do these guys know how to cook? I grabbed a muffin and some orange juice and looked around the room. Campers were eating and talking, some were even laughing. I think I threw up a little when I spotted Nikki. Or Nicole…? Ugh I can't remember all these names! I guess Shane spotted them too.

"Hey let's go over by Mitchie." He smiled as he started walking over.

I rolled my eyes, "I rather not."

Jason stood in front of me with tray in hand. "Nate either have a good attitude or get out."

I though about it for a second then smiled. "Ok." I put my tray down, took off the juice and muffin. Then I nodded at Jason.

"Catch ya later."

With that, I walked out.

XXX

_Nicole POV_

"Oh c'mon!" Caitlyn protested at me.

"You know it's true!" I said back.

Caitlyn shook her head, "No way could Edward beat Jacob!"

I rolled my eyes in a playful way, "Edward's a vampire!"

"Oh yeah we-"Hey ladies."

We all looked up to see Shane sitting down in an empty seat with Jason not too far behind. Mitchie smiled.

"Hey Shane."

He kissed her cheek then smiled, "Hey Mitch." He nodded over at Caitlyn and I,

"Hey guys!"

Caitlyn and I smiled and said 'hi'. We started talking then Jason sat down without, thank gosh, Nate. Shane looked confused.

"Where's Nate?" He asked taking a sip of his milk.

Jason bit his lip, "Um, Uncle Brown called him."

Mitchie, Caitlyn, Shane, and I nodded and we began to talk. But I knew Jason was lying.

* * *

**What do u guys think of Bryan? What about Nate's attitude? Review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here ya go!**

_Nicole POV_

I sighed as I walked through camp alone. Mitchie, Caitlyn, and I had to separate sense we had different sessions. My first session was dancing with no other than Shane Grey. I smiled as I entered the cabin classroom and he smiled back.

"Hey I didn't know you had my class." He smiled as he stood in front of me.

I nodded, "Yep so what moves are you teaching?" I asked with a smile.

Shane opened his mouth but what came out was a female preppy voice. I turned to see Tess Tyler with a huge smile on her face. Mitchie told me about her, she called her a major drama queen but I think a major bitch fits her more.

"Hi Shane!" She called out cheerfully.

Shane sighed, "Hi Tess."

Tess glanced at me but then put her attention on Shane. I gave Shane a look of sorrow as I made my way over to the corner to stretch. After a while I was joined by two girls. I smiled.

"Hi."

One smiled, "Hi, I'm Peggy."

"And I'm Ella." The other smiled.

I smiled back, "I'm Nicole, first year."

Peggy nodded, "Cool. Want to eat-"Ok circle up!" Shane yelled as he nudged Tess off.

Everyone stood up ad class began.

XXX

Now that was intense. I wiped sweat off myself using the towel Mitchie loaned me I didn't think I would need it but, whoa! Shane was so quick on his feet! I looked at my schedule next was guitar lessons with Nate. Great. I picked up my guitar case and walked over to the next cabin classroom.

"Hey Nicole!" I turned to see Bryan running up to me.

I smiled, "Hey!"

He stopped in front of me as he caught his breathe, "What session are you going to next?"

I sighed, "Guitar, you?"

He groaned, "Dancing."

Once again, I tried to hide my disappointment, "Well I'll see you at lunch?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded. We said our goodbyes and walked separate directions. Why can't Bryan teach me guitar instead of Nate? I groaned as I opened the door and noticed I was the first one. Nate turned around and frowned.

"Oh no." He groaned.

I rolled my eyes, "My words exactly."

I went to the first chair and opened my guitar case and took out my black acoustic guitar and started to tune it. It was very awkward with Nate in here with me even if he is the instructor. I needed to become friends with him, for Mitchie's sake at least.

"So you are teaching this class?" I asked trying to make conversation.

Nate turned around, "Duh."

Now that's just plain rude! Keep your cool Nicole. I kept on smiling.

"Cool."

Nate turned around and stared at me weird, "This is weird why are you acting all nice around me?"

I sighed and closed my eyes then opened them again checking to make sure no campers were coming in here but they were all hanging outside until the bell rang.

"Listen," I put my guitar down, "I'm doing this for my sister, ok? I don't know if you noticed but she really loves your brother and I promised to be nice to your family. If she wasn't here I wouldn't even talk to you or your brothers. Now if you want to be a good brother I suggest you follow along."

Nate stood there thinking for a second. After what I think was at least a minute he opened his mouth to speak again.

"Fine for Shane and Mitchie." He sighed as he went back to organizing the sheets of music on his podium.

I smiled, "Thank you." I picked my guitar back up and started tuning again.

"Oh, and if Mitchie wasn't here, I wouldn't be talking to you either I don't talk to losers." He smiled a jerkish smile and went back to organizing.

I just rolled my eyes, "Whatever jerk face." And went back to my guitar.

XXX

_Nate POV_

"Nice job today class." Not.

No one knew had to play, well except for Nicole Torres who I just recently promised to be nice too. I'm not going to lie, she was really talented but that doesn't me she's on my good side. I looked out the huge window in the cabin classroom to see Nicole talking to some boy. I think his name is Bryan, he was in my 1st class. Are they dating? When did this happen? Whoa Nate, why do you care? I shook my head and turned around to see the students ready to learn.

"Ok let's get started….."

* * *

**Review plz :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A quick change! The Beach Jam happened the night of the first day instead of tomorrow morning in camp time **

_That Night _

_Nicole POV_

"Nicole hurry up!" Mitchie said through the closed bathroom door.

"Coming!"

We were getting ready for the 'Beach Jam' I was wearing skinny black Capri's with black converse and a black shirt with a white guitar on it. I decided to put my hair in a pony tail. I opened the door to see Mitchie in jeans and a red t-shirt with red converse and Caitlyn was in shorts and a camp rock shirt on with sandals. Mitchie smiled.

"You look like a real camp rocker." She said.

I smiled, "That sounded really cheesy."

Mitchie nudged me playfully, "Shut up."

Caitlyn laughed, "C'mon, let's go."

XXX

When we got to the beach music was playing from a stereo as everyone danced. The jam was going to start in five minutes, according to Caitlyn. We were in the middle of dancing when Mitchie smiled.

"It's the boys!" She waved them over.

I looked up to see Shane, Nate, and Jason walking over to us. When they got there, Shane kissed Mitchie's cheek while Jason and Caitlyn started talking about music producing only leaving Nate and I.

"Hey Nicole!" I turned to see Bryan over my one of the speakers.

I waved, "Hey!"

I ran over to him leaving Nate.

XXX

_Nate POV_

I watched as Nicole ran over to that Bryan guy. For some reason, I felt a tinge of pain in my stomach when she ran away. Jason and Caitlyn walked over.

"Hey where's Nicole?" Jason asked looking around.

"Over there." I said nodding over to the speaker.

Caitlyn smiled, "Aw! He's totally flirting with her!"

"Who cares?!" I yelled. I shut my mouth quick.

Jason smiled, "Someone's jealous…."

Whoa! Me jealous? I don't even like her as a friend! "I don't even like her at all!" I said out loud this time.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh well I'm going to go help Brown out."

Jason padded my back and went over to Shane and Mitchie.

I'm not jealous.

XXX

_Nicole POV_

"Kay see ya tomorrow Bryan." I smiled as I walked over to Mitchie, Shane, and Jason.

Jason was about to say something when Dee La Duke came on stage ready to announce the first act.

"Here they are, 'The Glitter Girls!'." She ran off stage as Tess Tyler took her place along with two other girls and five back up dancers.

Hey! I met those girls today. Elle and Peggy, they seemed to nice to be with Tess. They started to sing, well Tess started to sing while Peggy and Elle made 'Ooh's' in the background.

The song was so shallow, I looked over at Mitchie, Shane and Jason who just stared in disgust then I turned over at Caitlyn who looked miserable behind her laptop, probably because she had to make the music. Then, I looked over at Nate who was taping his foot; of course the shallow rock star like's a shallow song. Typical.

At the end, everyone clapped. Out of politeness I bet. Dee la Duke went to the stage again with less enthusiasm, something tells me she didn't like the song either.

"Next up is Mitchie and Shane!" She smiled.

We all turned to Mitchie and Shane.

"I didn't know you guys signed up for the beach jam." I smiled.

Mitchie shrugged, "We wrote a song over the phone and we want to perform it."

I nodded, so that's why the line was always busy. Mitchie and Shane made their way up to the stage and started to sing. It was WAY better than 'The Glitter Girls' song. This one had meaning.

At the end, everyone busted out into yells and cheers, except for Tess, as Shane and Mitchie bowed. They ran off stage and back to us as I hugged Mitchie.

"That was great!" I smiled after the hug.

She giggled, "Thanks, you should sing."

Jason and Shane nodded in agreement but I shook my head, "No way am I going up there."

Mitchie shrugged, "Suit yourself."

XXX

After the jam we all headed back to our cabins to get ready for lights out. I switched my outfit out for guitar PJ pants with a purple tank top and Mitchie put on shorts and a t-shirt same with Caitlyn.

"So how was your first day?" Mitchie asked as she braided Caitlyn's hair.

I closed my song book, "It was good yours?" I asked referring to both of them.

Caitlyn smiled, "Mine was AWESOME! I was the best in the dance class."

Mitchie smiled, "Congrats Cait! Mine was good too."

We started talking in advanced about our day until the intercom came on telling us to head to bed. I sighed.

"Night guys." I said as I got under the covers.

"Night!" They both said at the same time.

* * *

**Review awesome people :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy! **

_Nicole POV_

I woke up the next morning to Mitchie shaking me awake. I looked at the clock next to me, six o' clock?! We weren't supposed to get up until eight!

"Mitchie what's going on?" I asked still half asleep.

"The cook needs help and she knows mom worked he last time and I did too so she's asking for our help." She said in a whisper so she wouldn't wake up Caitlyn.

I groaned and yawned, "Fine let me get dressed.

"Hurry up." She said as she went back to her bunk to sit down.

I put on jeans and a white shirt with red sleeves with short ugg boots. Mitchie and I headed over to the kitchen in a hurry. The camp was still dark with some morning light coming up, I think this was the quietest I have ever seen, well heard, the camp. Mitchie held open the back kitchen door for me as we went in.

The staff was hard at work making breakfast and mixing juices. I looked at Mitchie who smiled at the familiar scene of last summer I smiled back. A semi tall women with black short hair that went under her chin, her eyes were brown.

"You must be the Torres's girls." She smiled wiping her hands on her apron.

Mitchie smiled, "I'm Mitchie you met me yesterday."

"I'm Nicole." I smiled kindly at the women.

She smiled and shook our hands, "I'm Mrs. Watson but call me Danielle."

We all smiled then she gave us our jobs. Mitchie was preparing the crescents and I was cutting bananas into a bowl, same with strawberries. I yawned a couple times, usually I would be in bed in my nice bunk dreaming of….something.

My dreams can be weird, sometimes they are all serious, like when Mitchie told me about what Tess did to her I dreamt about how that moment was, but sometimes they are so crazy and weird, two nights ago I dreamt of a dancing banana. Recently though I've been getting dreams of song lyrics, just lyrics and music notes. I wrote some down but it's all crazy and messed up that I can't even think of what to name the song.

"Nicole…?" I turned to see Danielle behind me holding plates.

I shook my head, "Sorry about that, what do you need?" I asked kindly.

She smiled, "The campers will be coming soon so I need you to set out these plates on the table."

ALREADY? I looked at my watch, seven thirty. Wow, must be the early risers. I nodded and took the two plates that I could carry. I would have to make at least five trips. Right when I exited through the kitchen door I bumped into someone but luckily they caught my plate.

"Sorry and thanks." I smiled but frowned when I looked up to see Nate.

He looked down at me but traced his eyes as I stood up and took the plate back from him.

"Is your mom working in the kitchen like last year?" He asked as I put the plates on the long table.

I shook my head no, "It's Mrs. Watson and she knew my mom worked here last year so she asked Mitchie and I to help out."

I started walking to the kitchen but Nate followed I turned around, "You're an early riser?" This was a surprise he was a star!

He nodded, "Just because I'm a counselor if I wasn't I would probably ditch all my classes and sleep."

I giggled. WHOA! Did I just giggle at something jerk-face Nate Grey said? I shook my head of that though.

"I have to go help out more. Bye." I pushed the kitchen door open and went in to grab more plates.

Mitchie was now putting the crescents in the oven I walked over to her with my two plates in hand.

"You had to do this every morning last summer?" I asked.

Mitchie nodded. "Not so easy, is it?"

I shook my head, "Heck no!"

I opened the door using my back but only to bump into someone again. This time, the person wasn't nice enough to at least try to catch it.

"Watch it!"

I looked up to see Tess Tyler brushing off her leather pants. What was she a hooker? She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh kitchen help. C'mon girls." She started strutting out with Elle and Peggy behind her.

I dropped the paper plate again, "EXCUSE ME?"

She turned around, "What now?"

I walked sp close that I was in her face now, "I'm waiting.."

Tess rolled her eyes, "For what a fashion consultant?"

I'm choosing to ignore that comment, "No, an apology."

Tess snickered and laughed bitterly but frowned again, "No way."

That did it. I jumped on her and we started to wrestle. I pulled her hair as she clawed back with her manicured nails. People began to gather and I could feel her biting my hand.

XXX

Ok maybe that isn't exactly how it happened. Ok it didn't happen like that at all, in reality I just threw away the cluttered breakfast and grabbed new plates of food and set them out as if Tess and I didn't even communicate. I actually froze with fear when Tess spoke to me like that, it scared the heck out of me! But, I'm not going to let her ruin my camp experience.

After Mitchie and I helped out we decided that we could come every other day, Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Sunday, unless if they needed extra help. We took off our aprons and headed over to get ourselves some food. we found Caitlyn over at a table with Connect Three.

"Hey." Shane smiled kissing Mitchie.

She giggled, "Hey."

I threw a piece of scrambled egg at them, "Get a room!"

Jason, Caitlyn, and even Nate laughed but stopped when I looked at him. Shane snickered as he threw it back at me. We started eating when Caitlyn spoke up.

"I know it's early but what are you guys doing for Final Jam?" She asked taking a sip of her juice.

"Judging." The boys all answered together.

Mitchie laughed, "Just singing a new song. How about you Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn put her juice down, "Dancing with Sander and the boys, you Nicole?"

I bit my lip, "I don't know if I'm going to-"Don't finish that sentence!" Jason commanded.

Everyone looked at Jason wondering what he was going to say.

"C'mon it's your first Final Jam you need to do something!" He smiled at me.

I shrugged, "I don't know-"Please spare us all!"

I turned behind me to see Tess at the table behind us. Like she had the right to eavesdrop. Mitchie clenched her fist and was about to stand up but I pulled her down.

"It's not worth it." I said.

Mitchie looked at me, "I'm just afraid.."

I looked at her confused, "Of what?"

"Well-"Ok campers head to your first session!" The intercom interrupted Mitchie.

"We'll talk later." I said to her as I got my plate and threw it out.

We said our goodbyes as Shane and I went to his dance class.

* * *

**Review plz :) 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**I haven't updated this story in a long time lol but here ya go!**

_Nicole POV_

Shane and I walked inside his class. Tess, Peggy, and Elle were in there along with other kids stretching. Shane went over to his podium as I went over to a corner. Peggy and Elle went towards me.

"Hey, Nicole right?" Peggy asked pointing at me.

I nodded, "Peggy?"

She nodded.

"And Elle!" Elle piped up.

We all laughed but stopped when Tess came over. She looked at me up and down.

"Oh, the kitchen help." She rolled her eyes as she opened her compact.

Peggy rolled her eyes at Tess but smiled when she looked at me, "So what's your last name?"

"Torres."

After that, Tess closed her compact and put it back into her purse, "Your Mitchie's sister?"

I nodded. Does she want to make something of it? I hope she knows I'm a black belt in karate. Ok, I'm actually a white belt…..actually I never took Karate but still! I was ready for the worst from Tess Tyler- wait why is she smiling. Tess held out her hand.

"I'm Tess Tyler. I met your sister last year." She crocked her head to the side still smiling.

"Ya….I heard." I said looking over to Shane who was talking to a student.

Tess shook her head, "That was all in the past! I'm way better now."

I'll believe that when I see it. Shane called us all over to the center.

"Ok let's get started!" He yelled as everyone gathered.

Tess smiled, "Want to be in our dance group."

Hm. That's nice of her. "Sure."

XXX

"Wow that was fun!" I smiled as we left the class.

Tess smiled, "I'm so glad you could join us."

I have to admit, chilling with Tess during dance class wasn't that bad. Maybe she has change since last summer. We were walking in the direction of Nate's class when Tess went in front of us.

"Would you like to have dinner with us?" She asked resting her hand on her hip.

Mitchie would not be happy. But maybe Mitchie didn't have to know….

"Sure…" I smiled at them, the horn went off, "I'll see you later."

Tess wiggled her fingers, "Bye Nikki!"

I stopped on the second step and turned to wave back at her. Nikki? Really? Wow.

XXX

"Late!" That was the first thing Nate said to me when I entered his class.

I gave him a weird look, "Sorry! Jeez..."

I walked over to my seat and got my guitar out. I waited for Nate to continue.

"So what I was saying before I got rudely interrupted," He shot me a glare then turned back to the class, "Who would like to come up and play something they've been working on?"

No one raised there hands. Once again, I get stage fright like my sister and playing in front of one of Connect Three's band members, who is also a real jerk, may make me piss my pants. Nate sighed as he put a chair up front.

"Would you like me to play something?" He asked getting his guitar out.

Alot og girl's squealed as the boys and I just nodded. I crossed my arms and waited for him to start. He started to strum the guitar, it didn't sound like the usaul stuff Connect Three plays but different......better. I uncrossed my arms and listened with more attention this time. (A/N It's the guitar parts to 'Please Be Mine). When he finished everyone bursted out into appaulse and some squeals. Nate put his guitar down and the chair away as he went up to the podium.

"Thank you, now who would like to-"RRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG." The horn interrupted.

He sighed as everyone jumped out of there seats and ran out the door, well besides me. I packed up my guitar and went over to Nate who was now organizing papers at the podium. He looked over at me and groaned.

"What?" He asked turning his attention away from me.

I rolled my eyes. "I just wanted to say that song was...nice."

Nate looked at me, "Stop lying."

I gave him a confused look, "I'm not!"

"That song is for saps." He said as he walked over to where the students sat.

My mouth dropped, "No it's not! It's beautiful."

Nate looked up then turned around to look at me, "Do you really think so?"

I nodded and was about to say something when Peggy came in.

"Hey Nicole-"Oh am I interrupting something?" She asked looking between Nate and I.

Nate looked at me and then back at Peggy as he shook his head, "Nope nothing."

I bit my lip as Nate walked past me to go back to his podium. I walked over to Peggy. We both walked out together and stopped right by the tree next to the class.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Tess wants to ask you something." Peggy said with a half smile.

I nodded, "So.....where is she?"

Peggy pointed over to the stage where the 'Cover Jam' would be tonight. The 'Cover Jam' is when us, campers, can pick a song from any artist and cover it.....duh! I smiled at Peggy and started to walk over to the stage. Tess was sitting on it her legs crossed as some boy set out benches for seats tonight.

"Hey." She said looking up from her nail.

"Peggy said you needed something...?" I asked her as I sat on the stage next to her.

"Yes, as you know the Cover Jam is tonight and I was wondering if you would like to sing back-up with Peggy and Elle?" Tess asked with a grin.

Back-up? Even though I get stage fright I'm more a lead singer than a back-up one. But, it seemed like a fair way to start plus Tess was giving me a pout that really annoyed me.

"Sure."

* * *

**Review plz :) **

**Questions:**

**1) How do u think Mitchie will react to Nicole singing with Tess?**

**2) Did you like the little Nicole/Nate moment?**

**3) When do you head back to school? I go back tomorrow :-P**


End file.
